


Four Weddings and a Matchmaker

by everysundoesntrise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Four Weddings AU, M/M, POV Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everysundoesntrise/pseuds/everysundoesntrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Laura signs up to be on TLC's Four Weddings and thinks that one of the other contestant's Man of Honor may be perfect for her brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Weddings and a Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Side Pairings include: Liam/Hayden, Laura/Parrish (I didn't know who else to put her with) and Lydia/Jackson
> 
> Four Weddings is a TLC show in which four brides attend each other's weddings and compete for the grand prize of a five star honeymoon.

In text messages:

**_Derek  
_** _Stiles_

* * *

Laura signs up for Four Weddings on a whim. Her and Jordan are both not extremely wealthy so the free honeymoon that the winner gets seemed like a good enough prize to warrant signing up. She sends a picture of her and Jordan to the casting crew and forgets about until a couple months later when she gets a call saying that her wedding was accepted to appear in an episode alongside three girls named Lydia, Erica and Hayden. The four of them meet a little under a week before the first wedding of the group, Lydia's, takes place. Laura doesn't know whether or not to be relieved that her wedding's the last of the four

They get to know each other surprisingly well in their six days together before the show starts filming. When Lydia's wedding finally does come, Laura feels herself buzzing with excitement. In the short time she's known her, Lydia has presented herself to be somewhat of a perfectionist with an eye for detail so Laura can only expect that her wedding will mirror that. 

As she guessed, the venue is beautiful as is Lydia and her soon-to-be husband, Jackson, is nearly in tears at the sight of her. Yet Laura still finds her eyes drawn to Lydia's Man of Honor. Lydia had briefly talked about him when they all first met and Laura's mind supplies that his name's Stiles. In the back of her head, she can't help but think of how much Derek, her brother, would like him. Erica and Hayden begin whispering next to her about how meaningful Jackson and Lydia's vows are and Laura realizes that maybe she should be paying attention to the actual wedding instead of someone in the bridal party. 

By the time the reception starts and the actual ceremony part of the wedding is over, Laura can't shake the image of Stiles out of her head so it's a bit strange when he approaches her table at the reception.

"Lydia sent me over here to try to win some extra points with you so that her wedding can win," Stiles smiles at her, "She thinks you'll be the hardest to win over and I've heard that I'm quite the charmer." 

She laughs at his statement, "I'm not sure you're meant to admit that you're trying to win me over. That might be considered cheating."

He shrugs, "The camera's aren't focusing on you right now," he moves his head in the direction of Hayden and Erica, who appear to be having the time of their lives dancing and drinking, "You seem to be the one who's having the least fun so I figured I might come over here and get you to dance." He extends his hand out as he makes the offer.

"I'm getting married in a little over a month."

"And I'm mostly into men," he states blankly, "Now that we've gotten those two obvious facts out of the way, I insist you follow me to the dance floor." She happily takes his hand and obliges. She thinks she may have just found her brother's soulmate. 

Stiles entertains her for a decent chunk of the night, only excusing himself when the cameras come out and the crew ask her to make commentary with Hayden and Erica. When the entrees come out, Stiles has gone back to his table with the wedding party and Laura finds herself making comments about the meal with the other two girls.

"Where have you been all night, Laura?" Hayden finally asks once the camera crew leaves to go film some other aspect of the wedding.

"I was talking to Man of Honor. He was trying to win some points for Lydia's wedding."

"You were hanging out with Stiles?" Erica shoots her a strange look, "You do know you're getting married, right? That's why you're on this show."

Laura rolls her eyes, "Of course I know that. I just think Stiles would be a good match for my brother, so I'm trying to find a way to set them up."

"Stiles is a handful. Are you sure that you want to subject your brother to that?" Erica's words are spoken fondly, "I knew him in high school. Lydia too," she explained, "He's a bit of a loose canon, but, from what I remember, he's got personal loyalty oozing out of his veins. I would've invited him to my wedding too if I wasn't having such a small one." Laura smiles at that.

When they finish their entrees and desert is being served, the speeches begin and Laura finds herself listening closely to Stiles'. "I'll never forget the first time I laid eyes on Lydia and Jackson. She was the most gorgeous third grader I had ever seen in my entire life and he was a stuck up asshole who tried to steal my lunch box. So you can imagine I wasn't the happiest person when they started going out in eighth grade and I lost the love of my life to Whittemore over there of all people. I did everything I could to break them up, got my best friend, Scott, involved in it too. I had a ten year plan to win over the bride and as we can see it didn't exactly work out. It had gotten to the point where I was a little too invested in their relationship and I couldn't help but notice things that most people don't at first glance," Stiles seems to smile fondly at the memory, "The majority of our high school just assumed that Lydia and Jackson were together because they were the popular kids and it just seemed like they should be together because of that and it really was that way at first. But by the time we were all juniors, something changed. I remember when I realized it and said something about how my ten year plan had suddenly become a fifteen year one. Jackson and Lydia were talking about college in the library and like any good stalker, I happened to be there. She was talking about some mindless thing, lying about her grades and the schools she was applying to and the like and Jackson just stared at her and said, 'Cut the act, Lydia. We all know you're going to Stanford or some other place where the smartest kids in this godforsaken town are going to go. You don't have to play dumb with me.' And I think that might be when me and Lydia realized that Jackson was the one for her," Stiles continues his speech, launching into stories about his and Lydia's adventures through college, how Lydia had really come into her own, how Stiles was so proud of her and how Jackson screwed up time and time again ("No seriously, I can't even count on two hands how many times Jackson messed up his relationship with Lydia. I used to have a whole notebook dedicated to it."), but the two of them always managed to come back together. 

If Laura wasn't convinced that Stiles was perfect for her brother, the way he delivered his speech and cared so deeply for Lydia ("It's not in a creepy way anymore! You guys remember what middle school and high school boys are like. My crush on Lydia just happened to correlate with my weird phase, I swear.") definitely did. 

She finds Stiles after the wedding, "That was really a speech you gave up there. Lydia was crying."

"That was the goal," he smiles, "So how did you enjoy the wedding?" 

"I'm not supposed to disclose that information until we find out who won the honeymoon," Laura looks at Stiles and figures that now's as good a time as any, "Are you busy on the 16th of next month?"

"We've been over this, Laura, I'm really only into men. Lydia was the only girl for me."

"I'm inviting you to my wedding, idiot." It's an impulse decision. They've already laid out the seating charts and everything, but if Stiles is as perfect for her brother as she thinks he may be, she can't let the chance slip away so she'll have to make something work.

"You've known me for a day," Stiles looks confused. 

"And that's long enough to tell that you'd make my wedding more fun," She's looking at him with pleading eyes.

"And it's also long enough for me to know you well enough that you've got some ulterior motive behind this all."

"Well if you know me that well, there's no reason you shouldn't be invited to the wedding," She's pretty sure she just won with her logic.

"Fine. But only if you tell me what this ulterior motive is."

"I want you to meet my brother."

Realization seems to dawn on him, "I didn't know you were a matchmaker, Laura Hale," He shrugs, winking at her "Well if he looks anything like you, I see no reason why not."

Lydia approaches her at the next wedding, Hayden's, the second the cameras aren't filming anymore, "I heard you invited my best friend to your wedding."

"Yeah, I did."

She narrows her eyes, obviously suspicious of Laura's intentions, "Care to explain why."

Laura feels herself shrinking into herself under Lydia's gaze, "I think he'd be a good match for my brother. I didn't know a better way to get them to meet."

"A brother you say?" Lydia looks interested, inviting Laura to continue.

"His name's Derek. He's a couple years older than you guys. A history teacher who's a pretty good cook on the side. He's protective over those close to him just like Stiles seems to be. Brown hair, green eyes, takes care of himself. Something about Stiles just made me think that the two of them would really work well together." She shows Lydia a picture of Derek and her on her phone. 

Lydia hums in agreement, "Give this to Derek," she takes out a piece of paper and writes Stiles' number on it, "I'll be the one to deem if Derek's worthy for Stiles at your wedding, but for now I'll take your word for it. Stiles deserves to have something nice in his life, so you better pray you're right about your brother."

Laura thinks she understands why Stiles was so smitten with Lydia all those years ago.

* * *

"You can't just invite someone to the wedding last minute, Laura!" Derek's mad at her, understandably so.

"It doesn't inconvenience you at all Derek. In fact," she smiles, "my new guest is someone I think you'd really like."

"Please tell me you didn't invite someone just because you think he's my type," he's glaring at her now. 

"I didn't invite someone who I think is your type. He's someone who definitely is, Der. Besides I didn't just invite him because of that. He's my friend."

"Laura, it's your wedding, I don't want to have to entertain some  random guy when I want to be supporting my sister."

Laura rolls her eyes, "By supporting me, don't you mean glaring menacingly at Jordan?" He gives her a guilty look, "And like you said, it's my wedding, and I want you to at least spend some of the reception with Stiles."

"HIs name is Stiles?" Derek's staring at Laura like she's just ordered him a death sentence. 

"Don't judge a person by their name, Derek. Besides," Laura takes out her phone, pulling out a selfie her and Stiles had taken at some point during the reception and shows it to Derek, "this is Stiles."

She watches Derek closely and sees him fight down a blush before handing him the slip of paper Lydia gave him, "Here's his number. He's expecting a text." 

Derek takes the paper and glares at her, "I'll text him for you, but don't expect anything to come out of it."

She laughs as he takes out his cellphone within seconds, "Whatever you say Der, whatever you say." 

* * *

**_Hi. My name is Derek. Laura told me to text you._ **

_I wasn't aware you had my number, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised at the lengths Laura would go to set us up. I'm Stiles, though I'm sure Laura already told you that. I've never really been set up before so I have no clue what I'm doing if I'm honest._

**_Me neither._ **

_Wow. You're really talkative, aren't you, Derek? We're meant to be getting to know each other so we can fall madly in love and make Laura happy._

_So tell me something about yourself._

**_Fine. I'm 27 and I enjoy history._ **

_I feel like I can write a biography about you with the amount of information you just divulged._

_I'm 24 and I enjoy physics. Lydia (she's the one who's wedding I met your sister at) got me into it. Before me and her became friends, I was avoiding it because my bff for life Scott didn't want to take it and I could never leave him alone in a class or how else would he ever get through his homework if I wasn't there to coach him through it? I wouldn't dare be that heartless, but Lydia convinced me to take it senior year with her and I feel in love. (with physics not in Lydia, I was over that by this point). Though it has cursed me to be in school for the rest of my life._

_That's how you answer a question Derek. Take notes ;)_

**_I'm a high school teacher so I'll have to endure school longer than you if I want to keep making money._ **

_Ahh. You're literally a god-sent if you can be a high school teacher. I was the worst in high school. The literal worst. The problem child you have in your class every year was me. I figure I should get that out there in the open before we meet at your sister's wedding._

**_I'm not surprised in the slightest that you were a trouble maker._ **

_Ha. It's not so much as a 'were', but really an 'are.'_

Laura catches Derek smiling down at his phone and she's pretty sure she's a matchmaking genius. (The fact that Derek texts Stiles for three hours that night proves it). 

* * *

By the time Laura's wedding finally rolls around, she has to admit part of her is almost, key word being almost, more excited to see her brother and Stiles meet than getting married herself. Derek seems more nervous than usual and Laura knows it's because he's meeting Stiles. The two of them had talked practically every night the past month going so far as calling each other but never anything more, because Laura demanded that the first time they meet be at her wedding since she set it all up in the first place. 

"Derek, you need to calm down. You two clearly like each other and he's been wanting to meet you in person since day two. He'd already be climbing you like a tree if I had let you guys meet before now and those are Stiles' words not mine."

Derek looks at her, exasperated, "You're the one getting married. Shouldn't I be the one trying to calm your nerves?"

Laura laughs, "Like that would ever be the case. All you have to do is wait until the reception and you can woo him all you want. If you see a redhead though, you might want to win her over in the process. That's Lydia and she's-"

"-Stiles' best friend and really overprotective. I know. He told me."

The ceremony goes over without a hitch. Stiles is sitting next to Lydia, Erica and Hayden as they make commentary about Laura's wedding. Laura can't help but fight a smile as she sees Stiles' eyes stare and linger at Derek. She forgets about her matchmaking and her brother and Stiles' love life during her ceremony, because she's just so happy to be getting married to Jordan. She cries a bit, but she doesn't care. She's in love. 

When the reception begins, after she enters and has her first dance, the first thing she hopes to see is Derek and Stiles talking, but instead, he's talking to Lydia with Stiles awkwardly waving his hands in the background.

Laura manages to hear most of the conversation.

"If you hurt him, I will murder you," Lydia begins with and isn't that pleasant.

Stiles tries to interrupt, "Lydia, we aren't even dating yet or anything."

"Shut up, Stilinski," She glares at him, "Do you understand me, Derek? This boy means the world to me and if you dare hurt him, I'm smart enough to know how to make your life a living hell."

Derek looks like he wants to throw up, but he visibly relaxes when Stiles grins encouragingly at him, "I understand."

Lydia smiles, "Good. Now just go dance or something. I need to see if this wedding could beat mine."

"No wedding can beat one where I'm in the wedding party, Lyds," Stiles hugs her before turning and facing Derek, blushing, "Sorry about that. Like I told you she can be really scary."

Derek nods, embarrassed, extending his hand out for Stiles,  "Let's go dance or something." 

"You have such a way with words, Mr. Hale," and Stiles allows himself to get lead to the dance floor. 

Years later, Laura reflects that Lydia may have been the one that won the honeymoon, but when Laura sees the way her brother's looking at Stiles as he comes down the aisle at their wedding, she can't really bring herself to care. She's about to make one hell of a wedding speech after all and even Lydia won't be able to beat it.


End file.
